


Trying to change

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Choices, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: "-Bri, I love you… but accept that not everyone will go vegan, and that includes myself.-Please, try Deacy, please.-Okay. But not now. I want to eat this hamburguers at least first. "Loosely filling the prompt for Day 3 of Rocktober(Flufftober): "But you said..."
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Trying to change

John was trying to accompany his boyfriend with his veganism, but to him it’s hard. He’s definitely eating more vegetables than ever, but he also love to eat meat, cheese, eggs. This always gave to him some problems. Brian arguing, trying to motivate to his boyfriend to follow his path. Lately, for merely evade problems, he tried as much as he can to not eat normal things in front of Brian. 

He thought that he wouldn’t be caught cooking regular hamburguers, so, he bought some meat, eggs and more stuff to cook homemade hamburgers and he started to cook as soon as he could. But Brian came back earlier than he expected.

-Agh John, what we talked about meat? Not here!

-I made myself the hamburguers, aren’t the industrial ones. I’m eating healthier.

-But you prefer to eat that poor cow's meat, she have suffered a lot her entire life. Just for feed people like you.

John sighed deeply. Once again that argument. He’s quite done.

-Bri, I love you… but accept that not everyone will go vegan, and that includes myself.

-Please, try Deacy, please.

-Okay. But not now. I want to eat this hamburguers at least first. 

-Great! I love you! -and he kissed John's cheek- agh sorry I’ll be in the balcony, I can’t stand that smell...

The next morning, not so convinced, he makes an appointment with his nutritionist to talk about this. The appointment was next Monday. The days before Brian was beyond excited about it. He was awaiting for the moment where his boyfriend would say "I'll accompany in your journey".

Monday already there. As always, John was the first to getting out of bed.

-Well Bri, today it’s my appointment -he said, meanwhile he was buttoning his shirt.

-I hope you can convince yourself of that hun -replied Brian, smiling.

He sighed.

-We will see Bri…

\-------------

Appointment time it's already here. He was waiting for his turn, lost in his mind, when the doctor called him.

John entered to the office, shaking his nutritionist's hand and smiling politely.

-Hello John.

-Hello doctor.

The another one offered to sit down meanwhile he was coming back to his seat.

-Well John, what's the matter?

-Hmmm doctor, I came here because... I want to try to go vegan.

The nutritionist opened widely his eyes, quite surprised for that decision.

-So, you want to make the transition diet?-asked the nutritionist.

-Eeeeh… yes.

-You aren’t convinced John.

-Really, not. I just took this appointment to make my couple happy. He wants that I take the same way. And… -he exhaled deeply- sincerely I love to eat cheese, eggs, meat. But I cannot eat a damn hamburguer without problems and... y'know, he saying bad things. “But you said that you would try to change your diet”, he told me once.

-Well John, think it better. Don’t do it for obligation. Don’t force yourself. It’s your body and you feed it how you want. If in the future you're really convinced, I'll help you.

-I'm already eating more vegetables as you suggested me countless times, but I'm not feeling the need to quit animal-based food.

-You're okay in that path. If you want to include more and more vegetables and erase any animal food, just ask me to help you. Okay?

-Okay doctor. Thank you for lose your time with me -John said, shaking the doctor's hand, smiling.

-Isn't a waste of time John, it's nice to see you.

John left the office, feeling like he lost his time just to go to the doctor to make Bri happy. But at least, he will bring a little surprise to his boyfriend back to home...

\-------

John it's already at home. Bri was drinking some iced tea and enjoying the afternoon in the balcony. When he saw to his boyfriend coming back, left his glass in the garden table and ran to receive him. They hugged tightly.

-So, what's the doctor said?- asked Brian, leaving the embrace.

-He saw my face and didn’t say anything about a transition diet -replied John grabbing a bottle of cold water from the fridge.

Brian just watched at his boyfriend’s face, staring in silence. Deaky drank a bit of the bottle.

-I tried Brian, for god’s sake! Let me eat whatever I want in peace, I don’t want to argue once again about this. Can you do that for me? -asked returning the bottle to the fridge.

-Okay. But just because I love you.

-Nice -kissed to his boyfriend- Oh, I almost forgot this! For you.

It was a vegan snack. His favorite one.

-Thank you love!! - Brian exclamed, hugging to his boyfriend, with the snack in one of his hands.

Perhaps John never will go vegan... or he will do. He don't know what's coming to him.


End file.
